Ark 2 Episode 13 The Wolf and the White Tiger
(( THESE EVENTS HAPPENED BEFORE EPISODE 11)) DarkKeyome: I was making my way through the city, my body moving with grace. I missed my days as a street runner... I never got to do these things I had to escape my secratry before she woke up or id be raped with meetings and appointments. Luckily for me... I was able to get out at 6AM I was wearing a tank top, and some baggy jeans, some sneakers and a back pack with boxing gloves etc etc. I was off to the gym, but I was gonna practice my street running better known as Pakour, or free running around here. I leaped forward over a builiding allowing my body to glide in the air before my left hand latched onto a pole that seemed to be anteena for cable I swung myself over landing on anotehr builing running full speed, I skipped over a air conditoning unit, using my right arm to catch it as I approached then kicking my legs over it in a break dancing motion before I landed on the other side of it in a roll. Once I was standing straight up I was at thee edge of this builiding as well I used my right leg and kicked off the edge doing a spiral 360 flip into a slanted alley way. As I was falling I caught the fire-escape and pushed myself down onto a platform and leaping through the window of someones abondoned house. Even when I was in the builiding I keep up the running. I approached the opposite window and that was also open and leaped straight out of it head first. I glided over and my arm caught what seemed to be some loose cable, like spider man I used it to push and swing my way over until I landed on my right knee on one of those apartment buildings in District 1. I was panting... slowly I stood. Looking at the surrondings around me. Man I missed being at home... in District 1... XxDensukexX: Tetsu, loomed the city. The wind was in his hair, and the air for some reason the air was cleaner here, than in district 2. He liked it. The roof top he was on gave off an urban comfort he’d never felt before, but it was quite nostalgic as if he’d been here before. Looking up, he allowed himself to fall forwards, cutting into a front flip, and landing on his feet as usual, dashing at his near peak speed. He was hitting every edge of the roof with fluency, and side flips. He came to one building, and preformed a handstand on the edge. He stood there for a minute, and then let himself flip backwards, and spiral down. In the midst of his flip, with precision timing, he wall jumped from one wall to another, and landed on the ground with a squat, and proceed, to run out on the street, hoping cars with one hand, and double axel twirling over mailboxes. He’d then kick flip over the top of a car setting the alarm off blatantly. He’d stand there on the car looking dumbfounded. He’d shrug, since he didn’t want it to ruin his fun, and he’d leap to the nearest light pole, and grab it in a monkey like fashion, and climb to the very top of it. He used his near perfect balance, and perched on top of the stem connecting to the light. He’d look at the surroundings, enjoying the scenery. He didn’t wanna leave for quite some time. He inhaled, and smiled with a feeling of nostalgia, though he knew it was false, he enjoyed it. DarkKeyome: DarkKeyome: I was pushing it my legs moving swiftly over the granite. I closed my eyes focusing my Chi into my legs, I kicked forward with my left leg, landed on my right one, and channeling my chi into my right leg I propelled myself high into the air allowing myself to swiftly burst into the air until I had easily jumped over awhole building and landed on the one infront of it. I did this again and again, like a game of leap frog. To the average human this could destory tendons or even break legs but those of the Mastery of Chi... and inner power anything is possible. As I landed on the building I was currently on.. I saw a kid... around the same age as me that had just appeared on the building I was on. Tch another street runner huh.. I didnt know this guy but he seemed like he was skilled in this... my ego's getting the best of me. As he was getting ready to leap to the next building I ran towards him full speed from the back letting my right shoulder drop in attempt to suddenly bring it up once I was in range of him. Simply to bull-doze him to the right but not enough to knock him off of his feet, but to startle him and let him be aware of the competition. After I hit him ( if it went through) I'd look back at him and smirk. “Try to keep up! “ I said leaping off the building and landing on a lower one in a roll taking off to see if the competitor would follow. XxDensukexX: I looked at the competitor, as he dashed past me. I usually didn’t respond to competition, but…..today was special, and Tetsu hadn’t known the joy of competition for a long, long time. He decided to humor this man, by letting loose a little bit. He leaped off the building and rolled in a landing as well, but instead Tetsu took off in a straight sprint, not using chi, but just his peak speed, dashing beside the man, and leaping in a straight forward motion, twisting in mid air to add momentum. Leaping from building to building, you could hear him breathe between each second, keeping his cardio the same, being careful not to exert his entired stamina. He lept gracefully from roof top to roof top, and even leaped off of a building, and hoped off to the side, only to grab a clothesline, and swing from it in a tarzan mannor, hitting the apex of his swing, and landing a good mile and a half ahead of his challenger. He would then smirk, and hold up a thumbs down as a gesture of tuating. Tetsu never really did this, but his competor came out, and he would proceed, to keep running at the speed he presumed, and climbing up the windows of a 20 storie building with window ledges. Leaping ledge to ledge in an orderly and quick movement fashion. If it wasn’t for his training, physicly he shouldn’t be able to even move at this point. A simple testimate to his strength. DarkKeyome: I smirked, ahhhh so he took the bait. I moved swiftly, using my arm to push me over another air conditoning unit landing on my right leg to the side I pushed myself to the side again in a cartwheeling motion on a large square water unit, tossing my legs in a break dancing motion as I spun off of it. I broke into a slid, a limbo like slide when I hit the ground allowing my body to lean alllllll the way back as I was sliding over a high rised fence. Once I was on the other side of it I looked to see if he was keeping up at all and... the bastard was WAY ahead swinging on something. My eyes widned... what the fuck? Is that even humanly possible?! I clenched my teeth and with all the strength I could muster I sprintied to the edge of the building and concentraiting it until BOOM!... I sent an incredible amount of chi into my body thrusting my self into the air like a bullet until I landed right behind him. This exuasted me a lot... but I wasnt gonna let this guy beat me like that! As I landed behind him, I landed on my hands and then prushed myself up in a front flip motion so we'd be sprinting neck and neck I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.. my chi and phyisical ability moving as quickly as my body would allow it. I had my arms back due to the speed.... the fuck was up with this guy. XxDensukexX: He was impressed by this random mans capabilities indeed. Tetsu was moving at at least peak speed, so they were both neck and neck at about 25 mph, leaping buildings and hoping roof tops at the same pace. Though the mystery man looked winded, he must have been running off sheer will power and endurance. Impressive, but as much as I was enjoying the competition, I had to show my true speed. With a quickness of the flick of his foot, Tetsu poured chi into his ankles, and boosted his speed to a whooping 40 mph. At this point everything was tunnel vison, and all he could rely on was sheer reflex and natural awareness. Weather the man beside him was beside him, was irrlevent. Tetsu wanted to see if he could push himself farther, and on a blind whim, instead of leaping the bulding, Tetsu dashed forward, and broke through a glass window through a random kitchen, dashes through the living room, and around the couple having sex on the couch, and blast out of the window, rebounding off the wall opposite of the window he busted off of, and landing in the road, rolling and keeping his momentum steady. Tetsu was moving with a good amount of chi in his legs, and was breating heavily, trying to keep good cardio thorough out. He could feel the strain in his legs, and yet he wanted to continue. Cars rushed left, and right. Tetsu knew he was in a pickle and let his speed get the best of him. He quickly calculated the tajectery of an escape route from the busy road int 20 seconds and put it into action: he weaved to the left, and then using his chi made a sharp right, barely missing the incoming taxi. He would then, in a savage fashion parkur window seals, until he arrived at the top of the building, that was sourrounded by a giant metal fence. While at the base of the fence, he pushed his legs one more good time and cleared it completely, cut a very slow front flip and then landed dead center and let out a large breath. Beads of sweat rolled down from tetsu’s head, but he was in a way satisfied. He rarely got to use chi for a physical basis. He didn’t even know what he was fully capable of, and even lost track of the speed he was traveling. His legs were burning, but he loved the feeling of growing muscle. He looked back to see if his competiton could follow his path, and decided to stand there and wait for him, as his body started to return to a normal setting, and the chi in his legs started to disperse to the rest of his body. DarkKeyome: My mouth dropped when I looked to see this man's body... simply... propel itself through a window but at the moment his body pushed forward I stumbled off my feet and onto my face due to the fucking FORCE of the mans take off. Once my chin hit the ground and tore my skin a bit I quickly retailied by standing up.. and making my way to the edge of the building. I dropped to the edge of the building my eyes scanning the area as I sat on my knee's panting. I saw the man take off down the city streets.... how is that... possible?! “ Haaa... Haaaa... Haaa... What... What... Haa... What the fuck was up with that guy..” I held my chest... trying my hardest to catch my breathe he was moving like some kind of animal. If he can move that fast... I can only imagine just how strong the bastard can fight. I stood up slowly coughing a bit and shaking my head. “ …..” The air blew my hair in the breeze as I watched the males body disperese into the early mourning streets. How come... someone was always ahead of me in strength... in speed. In power.... tch. I slid my hands into my pockets and began to turn and walk home. “ Ahh... well fuck you too.... fucking... “ I said mummbling under my breathe, the sensation of defeat and embarrassment hovering over my head like a storm cloud with its pestering thick rain. Ahhh... I fucking hate losing. Category:ARK 2